Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a waterslide vehicle that typically slides on one surface.
Description of Related Art
Water slides are a common and popular recreational activity. Water slides commonly comprise a track (commonly also referred to as a water slide) formed of a substantially tubular, tubular section, or contoured track with a flow of water therein. The water slide traveling from the beginning or top (uppermost region) to the end or bottom (lowermost region) to convey a rider for the enjoyment of the rider. Conventional water slides rely on a substantially open-topped channel (tube) in which the rider is conveyed. Disadvantageously, such designs rely upon gravity to retain the rider within the water slide thereby limiting possible designs and layouts.